the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shopkeeper's Cabinet Rants
The Shopkeeper's Cabinet Rants are optional dialogue rants told by The Shopkeeper if Ninja interacts too many times with the shop cabinet in The Messenger. There are three cabinet rants total, two of which that are activated during extremely specific sections of the game. Cabinet Rant #1 Activation Ninja can activate cabinet rant #1 during almost any section of the game. However, rant #1 does not activate if he's in The Shop just before summoning the Tower of Time, The Shop after defeating Barma'thazël. Furthermore, the cabinet completely disappears if Ninja has collected 1 Music Note on the Version 1.0.4 update or higher. Rant Please don't touch the cabinet. I already told you, the cabinet is off limits. Believe me, you're not ready for what's in there. You think you can just barge into my lab and go through my stuff like you own the place? There's no skeleton in there, I promise. Hey, don't touch. It's empty anyway. Don't make me lock it. Why don't you put that curiosity to good use in the outside world, and maybe, I don't know, save humanity? If you touch that again you'll have to sit through my boring story. I'm warning you, it's boring! It's philosophical! I'll even remove your ability to skip what I'm saying. This is your last warning! You better make sure you have some time ahead of you if you're going to touch that again! You asked for it, don't say I didn't warn you. You know, it gets pretty lonely out here, so I have a lot of time to think. The one thing that keeps bugging me is this concept of happiness. Everyone seems to be looking for it, some pretend to have it, but no one can really explain what it is. I think I finally cracked that code. You see, everyone has goals. So you think oh when I have this I'll be happy, or when I achieve that I'll feel eternal bliss. Some people are looking for love or acceptance, while others simply hope Devolver will sign their kickass game. From my perspective, sitting here at the end of time and being visited by countless travelers, I came to realize something very important. Goals don't make people happy. They defer happiness into the future, to when the goal will be achieved. This can only fail, because once you reach your goal, you are not the same person you were when you set out to achieve it. And what's more, your mindset is to chase something instead of enjoying what you have. So there you have it. Happiness is not a goal or a state, it's a system. You optimize your environment and cherry pick the people around you. So that everyday you're just stoked to live your own life, and you don't need to defer any joys, because you optimized the present moment. Now I don't know whether that was cheesy or insightful, or even just annoying, but I need to optimize my own life, and that implies that you stop trying to open my cabinet, so I really hope I bored you to death. You should see what I did to the last traveler who got nosy. Hey, I heard that! Cabinet Rant #2 Activation Blank. Rant Blank. Cabinet Rant #3 Activation Blank. Rant Blank. Category:The Messenger